1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table saws and more particularly to a cam foot pedal which can be pivoted clockwise to a lock position to lift a right leg structure so that a mobile table saw then can be moved by wheeling.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to provide wheeled devices (e.g., carts) with mechanisms for locking the wheels thereof so as to prevent the cart from moving except at the urging of a user. There have been attempts to address this deficiency of conventional locking mechanism for wheeled devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,693 discloses a mobile base that attaches to the stand of a table saw. The mobile base includes wheels and casters that rotate down and lift the saw when a foot pedal is depressed. The mobile base raises the saw asymmetrically to provide clearance for the legs of an extension table attached to the table of the saw. A locking mechanism locks the wheels and casters so that they do not retract while the saw is moved, and a foot-operated lever releases the wheels and casters so that they may retract and lower the saw back to the ground.
The motor of the table saw is a carbonic acid-based motor which is light in nature. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,693 is not applicable to heavy table saws. Therefore, there is a need for a novel lifting mechanism mounted on a wheeled base for lifting a heavy table saw prior to moving it.